1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, a circuit board, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A process for manufacturing a semiconductor device may include a step of forming resin layers, for example, solder resist layers, over electrical interconnections. Another step is forming apertures in the resin layers and a further step is forming external connection terminals, for example, solder balls on the respective electrical interconnections exposed through the apertures. Conventionally, the resin layers are cured between the step of forming the apertures in the resin layers and the step of forming the external connection terminals. This curing step causes the electrical interconnections exposed through the apertures to be passivated; for example, oxide films are formed. Consequently, an activation step, for example, a step of removing the oxide films is required.
Accordingly, an advantage of the present invention is to simplify the method by eliminating an activation step of the electrical interconnections.